Going great!
by Lily Amy Jones
Summary: Lily is one of the many daughters of Hermes. Hmm,think about,being kidnapped by your best friend,trapped in a summer camp,yeah I'm sure her life's going great!
1. Chapter 1

**oc/Nico Later, I don't own Percy Jackson!**

I roll over,my back conecting to the cold wall of my room,and in that millisecond,I remember everything,my name what I'm

supposed to be doing,that happens often,sometimes,it will all fade away,and rather than being simple idiotic Lily Amy Jones

I'll be a secret agent or on some sort of adventure. But something would always interupt that dream,a bystander wanting my

attention,a techer yelling. Sometimes I think its a blessing,frankly I'm fooling myself,thinking I'll be anything great,I won't hell,

here's my life plan,pass hight school with straight C's,get some stupid job,and well,thats all I have so far.

I then,remeber I have school that day,and rush out of bed,taking the sheets and blankets with me,falling head first to the carpet.

"Shite!" I whispered,standing and walking off to the dresser where I had laid out my cloths the day before.I slip the cloths on,I honestly don't know what they are,I'm two groggy,I grab a brush,raking it through my dark brown hair,running out of the house,attempting to make it out of the house before my mother sees me,my mother owns a library down staries,so people are constantly barging in,with a new book request.

I managed somehow make it out of the house without any hassel,I walked over the the bus stop,were Lucie was waiting. Lucie was

a pale,small girl,how had to use crutches,she had short red hair,litered with black was leaning on a bus sign,staring

at nothing,dark eyes glazed over.I walked over to her,my feet making padding noises that didn't distururb her from her visit to Lala land.

"Hey!" I yell,causing her to scream,and nearly slide off the sign. She sends me a glare,and then I seem to remember that she takes

anger managment. Yikes!I'm so dead! I want to note before I die,I wish to have Green day playing,also Mom,I set the kitchen on fire

three years ago,not the babysitter.

I still can't belive from Lucie all I got was a attempted pucnch,rather than being fucking murdered,oh well,that means I confessed for

nothing,ah well. The walk to the school was quiet,as always,I knew that was her thinking time. Was it weird we knew when

not to talk to eachother already? Weve only know eachother for like,6 months,yet I could name her facts like the colors of a

rainbow.

When we reach school,that feeling of dread comes at me,and dropps to the bottom of my belly,like a stone in a well.

Natruly I hated this school,see I disliked any school,but this I hated,it was a reform school,for people with 'problems'.

Did I have 'problems'? Hell fricken' yes! In the schools eyes,I didn't do no wrong,no kid did. They blamed our rents'.

They said I had Anger issues because my father left. Not true in the slightest I just liked to hit people.

They said I was keplomatic because of my mother not getting enough money,that was also a lie. I liked things,is that so

wrong? I found others stuff intersting,so? The only thing they couldn't blame was my ADHD and dislexia,but who

knows they might make some bull shite story by next week!

The thing was,I didn't care,as long as I had my mom,and Lucie I didn't need anyone else.I didn't want anyone else.

Then again,the Fates can be real bitches! Just one question,why me!


	2. ponie in the mist

**oc/Nico Later, I don't own Percy Jackson!**

Now,I think I've said it enought,I hate school,mostly mine. See,beside people who need 'help' we have flunkies,and

punks,who have this school as a last no other school will take them,so there bound to be a lot of be

alot of bullying,and trust me there was,see I'm not very popular,ok truth I have only one friend,and the school lunitic and a loser.

It sucks.

The only good thing,I somehow managed to get Lucie in almost all my classes,there's only one class,I don't have with her,is sixth.

See,thats english,our teacher is rather sickly tall and thin,salt-and-pepper hair and blue eyes and lime green glasses.

I sit in the second row,and whenever he looks in my direction,I see a look of pure _loathing_ in his eyes,hmm maybe it was a bad

idea to egg his car,oh well can't change the past! So,I make sure I'm never the first or last to leave,and I never raise my hand.

The other suck-y part of his class,is I have the period with these girls,all I can say is there idiots...who are smarter than me...

Dang it!

I'm not allowed to talk to them,as they casn't to me,but that doesn't mean we can't shoot each other,glares of pure hate

at every ,our fights started when they made fun of Lucie,and I got invoved,then I'm being yelled at because they

insulted my mother! So I screamed and reached for one of their necks,and they screamed,apperently thats against the policy,

who knew?

I lift my head off my head in full panick,it was history,I had just wanted to rest my eyes,and of course fell asleep.

I looked up,looking for my red-headed compainion,where had she gone? I grab my back,looking through the hordes of

kids,some making a mad dash for there classes,some going super slow,trying to miss said classes,some trying to

have three minutes of social life,others wandering around,I swerved around many times,to avoid hitting someone.

Finally I heard my name being called so I turned,nearly smashing into her. "Hey Luc,were'd you go?" I asked

trying to remeber my next class,"Oh,um I-I got a call from erm,a friend" she muttered looking down,I frowned

"Luc,you know you can tell me _anything _right?" I asked looking at her. She nodded,still looking down,I have a feeling this is going

to be diffrent..not bad,diffrent.

I look at her,she's looking up now,she starts walking away,then I remember we still have a class to go to,I look at her,expecting

to see vampire or the dark mark,or something in that catogry something that would make her nervous and jumpy or guilty.

Yet there's no bite marks,no snake skull,ect. She looks normal,but she's acting,...weird,or atleast more than everyday.

After three more mind-numbing classes I almost forget about Lucie's odd behavior,I almost want to ask my mother about it,

before canning the idea like I loved my mom,but were opposites,see she's neat were I'm a slob,she hardly dates

while lust is breeded into my bones,she loves to read,for me..just no. She would in this situation,I shouldn't worry,but thats

never an answer I would ever think about,because it would be impossable! I know more than likley,she almost right,but still

I'm not like her.

I lean on my doorframe for a few minutes,thinking,wondering what should I do with Lucie's problem,then it hit me,ok more like I fell on the floor and got ,an I thought if I had her stay over,I could check her phone, and no that is not illegal,I think.

I took my phone and called up Lucie,after three rings,she answered "Hello?" "Hey Luc!" I nearly scream into the phone,I can almost hear her roll her eyes."If you want me to tell you about that call,you will be dissapointed." she states almost bored tone in her a voice,"Why would I want to know?" I ask inncently,"Because your a gossip magnet." she notes,and I'm happy she's back

to insulting me,or it would have been to strange.

After some convicing,I get her to come over to my house,very forced on her part. We stayed up for who-knows-how long,getting

hyped up on rootbeer and Lucky Charms. I told her after a full marathon of Buffy the vampire slayer,I'd crash,in fact,I had forgotten

about looking through her phone,I'm just going to blame the ADHD part of my brain on ,my full intention was to crash,

but just before my eyes could fully close,blocking out all other sounds,I heard the water running,getting up,I walked over to my

bathroom."O,Iris goddess of the rainbow,please exept my offering!" I her a voice I'm cofident is Lucie,mutter,her voice pleaing.

Now,I hear talking,there saying things,that I can't understand weird words like,the kindly ones,and Kronos.I know few things like

who Kronos,he was like the king titan,and he didn't trust his kids,the gods,so he ate them. Well, there mother saved Zues and made him vomite up the other gods, and then there was a huge fight,were as the gods ones,well no clue,I also hear the word

demi-god,and Half-blood,and come up often.I made the mistake of stepping in,to see who the heck she was talking to,

big mistake! My reflection showed up in the mirror,but before that,I saw something,that nearly scared me to death. There was a

man she was talking to,rather than having a waist or lower instead there was a...pure white stallon. You know a horse!

"Lily,I thou- I thought you were asleep!" she nearly cries,"I - I woke up,hearing water." I explain,looking at the circle were the

horse-man's head is shown."Lucie,WTF!" I scream,saying the letters loudly,she looks confused "Welcome to facebook?" she

askes her eyes showing pure confusion,seriously and she calls be an idiot! "No,what the fuck." I inform her lightly,she nodds

blushing,"Sorry,tired." she mutters,"Ok...erm Lucie why is there a ponie in mist?" I ask,feeling rather stupid,I mean I don't think

most people say that,or at least sane ones.

Lucie snorted,said 'ponie' seemed rather insulted,"I'm a centur,not a ponie." he stated quite pissed off,"And the mist is to

PM" he muttered "Privet messege?" he never got to answer my question because just then,he got really serious like when we

had a test,and Lucie was trying to help me,she often got fustrated that way."We must get her to camp tonight,we need as many demi-gods as we can get." he informed Lucie.I was asuming demi-gods ment,well I don't know but I'm asuming I'm one of them.

Etheir way,As many as we can get' hurful,way to make it sound comman,even thought you know I still don't know what it means.

But,still the pricipal matter.

Lucie nodds and seems to know what she's doing,she turns to me,and pushes me,over to the staries of my house/bookstore,leading me into the drive way,next thing I know I'm strapped in with a seatbelt,and Lucie is running in the house to get my mother.

I'm pretty sure this counts as kidnapping.


	3. I get along with the Stroll brothers

**oc/Nico Later, I don't own Percy Jackson!**

The drive was a good two hours away,not that far,but Mom and Lucie were acting as if it was on the other side of the

Earth,every honk of a horn making them flinch,ect. I tapped my fingers across the slit of the closed window,trying to create

a sound,in there nervouse and hasity actions,they had forgotten to turn on the radio,and maybe in all there fear,silence was best.

Finally I cracked,someone had to say something,and that someone had to be me. "Where are we going?" I ask Lucie,she turns back from her shotgun seat to look at me,saying "Camp half-blood." "Seroiusly you signed me up for camp...I can make my own friends."

I nearly cry out,"No,its to train half-bloods,to fight,you'll love it!" she sighed,"But,why do I have to go now?" I asked,Lucie's eyes

darkened with a silent fury,"Because,now that you know your a demi-god you'll atract more monsters." she growled outr,her voice as hard as steel when she said "monsters". "But,I've never met a monster!" I exclaimed,cuasing Lucie to laught,her odd loud

bealting laugh,she always had laughed funny."Remeber Sammie,I think she'd be disapointed to think you forgot."

She muttered lowly to me,that name struck fear to my very core,Sammie,she - she had been my best friend for seven years.

Once,she relized,I would hurt her cool chances,she dropped me,just like that,like I was trash,it hurt,like hell. She acted like a

total bitch to me,and one day,well,she - she attacked me,and Lucie,I had just started hanging out with her,she through me

a dagger,it hurt to do,but I stabbed her,in the leg,and she - she melted - sort of,leaving the smell of sulfur,and she disappered.

Sudenly it was,like she had never existed,like she was never the head bitch,even her friends,seemed to forget her,like she never went to this ,I would ask about her,just once,to surprise someone,hoping that they'd screw up,and spill,no

such luck though.A rather worring fact,as half of them lied as good,as Ron Weasly is tan,so not very.

I stare at Lucie,"She's not a monster,I don't know where she is,no one does." I whispered,"She is,and she's gone,and you did it."

"Then,what monster was she?" I growl out,trying to best her,of course,there's no chance of that,she's a genius."Empousa,a

Demon,flaming hair,has a donkey leg,and the other bronze,and has blood sucking tendancys." Lucie finished with a smirk.

"Nice to know." I muttered feeling a wave a sickness,pass through me,she - she was a monster? I can't believe it!

"She could have sucked my blood?" I nearly scream,making my mother flinch,"No,actully Empousa's only go for male blood...mostly." she muttered,"mostly!" I scream,voice reaching higher than ever,"Well,she didn't!" Lucie said trying to stay positve.

"So,if she was feeling peakish,she would take a quick little sip?" I nearly hypervanillate,Lucie frowned,"No,see you would have to be asleep,and most likley she had a soft spot for you,your lucky you know?" she infomed me,I nodd,its true i'm lucky,lucky as soon

as we stopped hanging out,she didn't go all Dracula on me,even though she knows were I live,and that we leave the key under

the mat.

I look up a Lucie remembeing,"By the way what the heck is a demi-god?" I ask looking at her,she simply face palms herself before

explaining,"Mortals and gods, *Ahem* and have children,who are demi-gods,who have certin characteristics from there godly

parents" she explained. "Is this opitional?" I ask her,growing nervouse, "Why?" she askes looking at me,"I scared." I mutter,her face changes from confusion to suporting,"What are you scared of?" "Monsters,being killed." I say, feeling like a little kid,I mean scared of monsters! But then I remember Sammie's face when I stabbed her,pure pain,which no one should feel,not even I remeber she tried to kill me,and then I suddenly freaking out,having painic coursing through me.

"So,I don't have a choice?" I ask feeling slightly depressed,"Yeah,you do,but it would be sucide going out,know that you know,

your sent's stronger." Lucie said soflty "sorry." she apologised,"S' cool." I mutter.

shrugging my shoulders leaning into my seat

trying to get silence seemed to roll over us,as it would a cemetery. I couldn't help it,I blurted out,"Are you a monster?" to Lucie,as soon as the words came out of my mouth I regretted them,she looked sad,like she was going to cry.

"Lucie,I didn't mean it like that,I meant,I mean Sammie,she was a monster,I -" I was cut off by Lucie,"No,in fact I'm a sayterss." **(1)**

her voice was cold,"And once we get to camp,don't talk to me!" she growled out. I sat their not saying a word,seriously was she pissed about that? If she wanted to end their friendship,fine I didn't need _her_! I could make new friends.

I simply shrugg,"Whatever." acting like I don't care. I had a feeling I would crying later. We got their pretty late,during their dinner I was told to sleep in the Hermes cabin,where all the unclaimed kids go. Nice,almost istantly I was sitting by the Stroll brothers,where no one else was,apperntly they were the 'pranksters' of the camp,I'm proud to say we all got along swimmingly,hm hay maybe this won;t be suck! Maybe.

**(1) Sayterss yes it is a real term,meaning a female sayter.**


	4. we fight ladies,if you can call them so

**oc/Nico Later, I don't own Percy Jackson!**

My first offical week of Camp- Halfblood,was...diffrent,amazing and awsome,but diffrent,I mean how often do you get to climb up

a thats pouring molten lava! I don't think all the time right? Or ride a pegasus? I did that,well Annabeth had to help convince me

to get on,saying "If you don't,I'll tell my mom!" Maybe it was the fact that Athena was kinda scary,or Annabeth was,I decided to

get on the pegasus,honestly,it was super cool! I still can't believe it's real,I mean,greek gods,those were all fanstsy,fiction,so this

feels like a dream,even after falling of a pegasus,and It hurting like hell,I keep pinching myself,to see if I'll wake up,no such luck.

Annabeth and I have become rather close,she has princess like curls and soul-ful grey eyes,and she's been begging for a quest for...

like.. ever,she's sure Percy will be the one that the prophecy is talking about,and I just nodd when she gets like this,all stary eyed

about getting a quest,listing to her babble on and on and on ect.

I'm sitting by the pond,watching the Demeter kids garden,when she comes up to me,Annabeth that is,she seems happy,she

grinning so hard her face might split,"We got a quest!" she nearly screams,I nodd happily Annabeth's really freaking out,

before she turns serious,"Lily,remeber only three demi-gods can go on quest,according to old laws." she informs me,

I raise my eyebrow,but nod,"Why?" I ask,looking at her,she shruggs and plopps down,crossing her legs over mine.

"Divine rules and such." she replies,waving her hand to her face.I nodd,before speaking "Shouldn't you be packing?" I wonder aloud.

She shruggs,I think I've been a bad influnce on her,"Shouldn't you?" she retorts,laying back,putting her hands behind her head.

I guess I must have looked pretty confused,because she sat up and dawned her 'teacher face' "Do you think I'd leave you hear alone?" she asked,I make a face,"I wouldn't be alone,I have...the Stroll brothers!" I exclaim,she smirkes,"And?" she smirkes,like a cat would to a mouse.I would never say it,but right then I was rather frightened. "Ok,I'm friend less,happy?" "Yes,because I know I can't be replaced!" she says,before standing up,"What?" I ask,"Quest,I need to pack,so do you,and I need to bring the books!"

I've learned to just do what she says sometimes,its easier.I get up,streching,before running off to start packing so we can leave,

or before Annabeth can start were done packing,Annabeth had explained to me the basics of the quest,"Were saving a lightning bolt." she really,knows how to get the point so were off!

We took a bus about,a mile away from camp,it seemed to be a normal bus,besides Aurgus being on,and so far nothing had gone wrong,maybe it was because are parents had half a mind to burn us up to ashes,or that demi-gods just had rotten luck,but so far,for things not to go wrong,this is record again,maybe you shouldn't count your chicks before they hatch,apperently,there's 'Kindly ones' one the bus,there trying to find Percy,Annabeth tells him well be okay,stuffing her invisable yankee cap,into his hands.

The furies,honestly looked like they belonged in a muesume,with crumpled velvet dresses,and huge bags,and old evil looking eyes.

They came over two us,demanding were Percy was,Grover had his tin cans,me and Annabeth had our knives,soon enough,Grover had stolen one of there whips,Annabeth was piggy-back ridding one off them,and I was stabing everywhere I could,avoiding the talons.

Thanks to Percy,who had swerved the wheel away form the driver,when the bus toppled over,we left,fast running into the woods,for a good mile or two,we walked,going nowhere,getting more and more ,we were met with the smell of food,maybe it was because since we have been to camp,we had pure healthy food,that they smell,seemed to block out every thing Grover,seemed to be imune to it,he was freaking out,shaking,and muttering,turning to me and Percy, he stuttered "I smell monsters!" Iooked over at Percy,I didn't know him that well,see I'm only of this quest because of Annabeth,I don't see why she wanted me to come,after all my father is the good of thevies,I can't make things bend to my will,just take what I find pretty.

_Flash back_

_We were playing capture the flag,I didn't have a job,Luke had told me to just do two things,Try and captue the flag,or _

_the other team's other,was don't die,now I rather scared,I hear a voice,I look around,seeing a few Ares kids_

_pushing and fighting other teams,I walk up to them,feeling like I should have run away.I raised my knife,about to scrap across his arm,before he sees me,damn! He starts teasing me,saying that because I wasn't claimed,I was bad,or soem shite,I didn't know him,he didn't hate me,or have a reson to tease me,he was just bored,I frowned,looking at his sword,it was rather pretty,glinting in the sun light,it was silver looking,hilt wrapped in brown leather string.I wanted to touch it,it looked so pretty,suddenly I felt my hand reach out,quickly before he could see,I grabbed soon as he felt the cool metal leave his hand,he looked at me,anger in his eyes. "Give it back!" he demanded,I frowned,sticking it by his neck,experimenting,"No,I like it,its pretty." I informed he snorted,I looked over my shoulder,"What?" I asked,"Look up." he grinned,sure enough on my head,there was a flying shoe,I reached up to touch it,only to have it melt away,from my hand,I had been claimed,by Hermes._

Me and Percy have reached an mutaul agreement,we were friends with Annabeth,she hung out with both of us,even if we don't like each other,we will suck it up,I think were awsome friends.


	5. Mudsa,is a scary bitch

**oc/Nico Later, I don't own Percy Jackson!**

We walk toward the sweet smelling place,it has a great sign,spelling words I can't read,I look over at Annabeth,she seems to be just as 's scratching his head,Grover frowns at us,shaking his head,"It says Aunty Em's garden gnome empourum." he shivers,"Guys,I smell monsters!'' this time,Annabeth rolls her eyes,"Your nose must be smelling the 'kindly ones',I smell food."

she turns to me,"Let's go." as we walk in,we see hundreds of ugly little gnomes,looking on with fear,and horror on there creepy faces,besides that,there little boys and girls,dogs, to my surpise,there's a sytar,he's playing reed pipes,and is freaking Grover out."It looks like my Uncle!'' he had said,shivering slightly,Annabeth just rolled her eyes."Guys,this place,feels wrong!"

Grover told us we walked sighed,"Grover,the lights are on,maybe there people there." he suggested.

We stopped at the front door,Grover was looking around fearfully,like something was going to attack us any second.

The door opened,a women appered,she was wearing a middle eastern veil,pretty nails graced long elagent hands,the color of toffe.

She looked at us,well I think she did,hard to say with the veil."Dears,its to late for young children to be out all alone!" she exclaimed.

Annabeth gulped,Percy took his cue,"Were orphans,miss." he added as a second thought,"We got,away from our...cricus caravan!"

he nearly yelled,"The ringmaster said if we got lost,to go to a gas sation,but we don't know where one is,or which one he ment." Percy explained,the woman was nodding,as if this was normal, "You children must be starving,I'm Aunty Em." she greeted us in.

She lead us to a dining hall in the back,to a old style fast food restraunt,there was a grill,soda fountain Em,had

dissapered, to go and get food,she came back with heaping cheery red trays filled up with food."We have no money!" Grover insisted,causing Percy to jab him in the ribs,and Aunty Em to laugh,"Its quite alright dearies." she smiled,I think.

Annabeth was busy with her shake,Percy was eating his way through his burger and fries faster than I could blink,I was busy trying to drink half of my soda in less than a minute,gulping down,I looked over to Grover,he was picking at his fries,looking at the paper bottem,with a sort of want,like how Percy was eyeing his Em was watching us,as we ate,not touching any food herself. It was kinda turned to Annabeth,"You have such striking eyes,Annabeth." she complamented,wait,we didn't tell her our names!

Percy is trying to make conversation,and something interseting comes up,"I used to have two sisters to help me,but they faded away long ago." she informed Percy,suddenly Annabeth is mouthing to me,'monster,Mudsa!' I feel my insides freeze,I may have not often picked up a book,but even I knew that ,I'm not totally dense! "We should be leaving!" Annabeth told Aunty Em,at that Grover jumped on the bandwagon,"Yeah,the um,Ringmaster will be waiting." half of me didn't want to leave,it was so nice hear,but Annabeth is my buddie,and one off the few sane people at I mostly follow her,pluse Mudsa turning me stone would kinda suck.

"Please,I don't often get company,much less children,how about you all pose before you leave?" she requested,"Pose?" I asked,

she smiled,"Yes,you four can be my models." Annabeth gulped,"I don't think that we can,ma'ma,see the ringmast-" but Percy cut her off,"Sure we can spare a few minutes." he smiled,she lead us outside,were we were told our poses. "Two young girls in the middle,and two young men on each side,perfect!" "Where's your camera?" Percy asked,he got no reply."Curse this veil,to hard to see." she reached out,and Annabeth screamed "Don't look!" she reached around,stuffing on her yankees hat on her head,turning invisable,she yanked all three of us off the bench.I heard Grover yell from one derection,"Run guys! Hurry!" "Maia!" he yelled,using his flying sneakers they had gotten from Luke.

I refused to look,but here's what I heared,"Percy,the grey-eyed god did this to me,she transformed me into a ugly monster,once I was a beautiful lady." she whispered,her voice breaking like an old kind woman's."She had no reson to tranform me,only she did it out of jelousey!" she said proudly.I heared Annabeth growl slightly,"That's not true!" she was the sound of footsteps and hisses of snakes."The only reson she did it,was because you defiled her place!" I nearly yell,I hear footsteps move close to me,and I wondering if that was the right thing to ,it wasn't!

I feel arms pull me away,and I start freaking out,screaming and yelling,ect. "Lily! Its Annabeth!" instantly I calmed down, "Anna?"

I asked,still covering my eyes,"Beth,Annabeth!" she corrected wearily.I shrugg,before asking,"Can I open my eyes now?"

"I wouldn't!" she advises we hear it,"Stay with me Percy,all you have to do is get a glimsp,look Percy."No!" me and Annabeth screamed, I clasp Annabeth's hand,lifting the other off me face,I put it front of,feeling my way to avoid

getting hit,and or turned to a stone puppet,to keep a lonely woman happy,hmm when you thinkl about it like that,its really creepy!

Mudsa was talking to Percy,her voice kind and almost made me want to side with her,_almost._ Maybe if I wasn't big friends with Annabeth,I would have,but I was,so to me Mudsa being nice,and trying to befriend statues,wasn't the oddest thing I've a really close second.I heared Grover shout "Duck!" before I kneeled down,we heared a great thwack! Two more times the sound was made,before Grover yelled,"Guys,I think she's knocked out!" he yelled happily,before a horriable scream was heared,Grover swallowed,"Maybe I was wrong?" he asked.

Before I could scream,I felt some hands grab me,and pull me into the bushes,once again,it was Annabeth,"Open your eyes!" she commanded lightly,slowly I did so,squinting at the sudden brightness.I looked at plain air,before she appeared,frowning,before standing up,taking my hand,she lead me up,to started talking instantly,"Percy,you need to cut her head off!" she exclaimed,looking desprate."But!" Percy was cut off,"You have the better wepon!" she pointed out,"Also,I'll never get close enough,you might!"She handed him a glowing circle,"Look throught this!" she instructed,Percy seemed scared,which he had every right to be,walking closer to her."Percy,you wouldn't harm an old woman,would you?" she asked,seeming so sure off herself.

I was turned away at the last second,hearing only a rather,desturbing and I felt around,trying to find Percy,

eventuly we did,"Don't look." Annabeth advised,when I was ok'd to look,I found she had wrapped it in the walked to the back,and grabbed a order slip and wrote: Gods,

Mount Olympus

6000th floor

best wishes Percy Jackson

I looked at Grover and Annabeth,before speaking,"Soo,next time Grover smells monsters we run,right?" I ask them,the three nodd franticly.


	6. Lily is likeing crazy demigod fun

**oc/Nico Later, I don't own Percy Jackson!**

That night,honestly was pretty sad, we camped a good three hundred feet from the road, anf had erm,'barrowed' blankets

an snacks from Mudsa's garden was against lighting a fire, incase we attracted some other monster, I mean after

'kindly one' and Mudsa,we weren't in any rush to gain more monster' took shifts in sleeping, Annabeth crased as soon as Percy offered to take first shift, I stayed up a little longer,just to make sure Percy was serious,before drifting off.

For demi-gods,there are three types of dreams,visions that scare us all shitless, scaring us for 's messages when _anyone _is trying to talk to there are well,dreams,the ones everyone has. Regular dreams are my favorite, there are nightmares with dreams, but there not real, no scary fates getting involved. And well, there less I had no visions, however I did

have a screwed up dream,I woke up in the middle of nowhere, seeing no person or animal. Atleast I thought I was alone,

see I'm still not used to people appering out of nowhere.

The next thing I saw was a woman, she looked familiar, like I had seen her before,she honestley looked like my Mother? "Ma?" I asked raising a eyebrow, "One of your fathers nymps." Well, almost. She seemed nicer, and well, she had this aura around her, it was weird, her hair floated around like sea plants, as did the extra cloth from her greek dress. She only said this, before disappering, "He cares, trust me." and then I was only took what, three minutes but the next thing I knew Percy was shaking me asking if he could crash. That night, I stayed up wondering what the hell the lady meant, deciding that it was just a dream, I woke Annabeth up when I saw the sun rise. Also Grover found a friend,a bright pink scruffy poodle, my first thought was "Its so cute!" after I told him 'hello' I looked through my back pack to find a brush for Gladiola. After waking Percy up and catching him up, Annabeth had a plan, "We turn in the dog, get the money an head west." only Gladiola didn't like the term 'the dog' much.

Percy said that he had a dream, and Hades was offering his mother to him, "Percy,you can't trust him, he's the ruler of the underworld, he almost owns trickery!" Annabeth warned, "But its my mom! What would you if it was your dad Annabeth? Or Lily  
your mom?" he asks us, "I'd let him rot." Annabeth says quietly, avoiding eyes, I'm her best friend, it's not my job to judge, Its to

comfort and help her through whatever. She tells us about her life, honestly, its sad that her father didin't care!

It's my turn to answer, I take my time, thinking what I would do, it kinda hurts that I have to think about it. "It depends.." I trail off rolls over, and its rather akward, no one saying anything."Look, guys the arch!" Annabeth cheers,all I can think is, Annabeth, bless bended across the city like a horseshoe, Annabeth smiled,"Come one guys, lets go sightseeing!" she seemes happy,and I almost want to tell her, that were on a mission. And that it wouldn't be safe, with monsters and were running out of time, but she's my best friend, so soon enough, were in a lift.

When we reached the end, we saw police tap, saying "Do not cross!" over and over. I heard people mutter something about a boy

falling out off a window, I hoped it wasn't Percy, then again, I'm betting it has a talent for pissing people off, maybe someone

pushed him? Somehow I don't think I could blame them. "P-P-ercy!" I hear Grover bleat, almost at once we take off, running where I see a very murkey river. Ewww, gross! We were gone five minutes, five flippin minutes! How the hell can he defeat a snake-lady and a chimera in five minutes! This kid, is just wow, not in a good way.

We walked for I don't know how long, untill we found a dinner, filled with familes eating, finally we found a table, plopping ourselves taking a few orders, a waiteress came over, asking us "What are you'll doing here?" "We came to eat dinner." Percy

informed her,no shite! I thought shaking my head."Do you have money to pay for it?" she asks, raising a eyebrow, Grover makes

a sound, I'm scared he's gonna start crying, and get us kicked out, Annabeth looks like she's about to faint, before I can think If

I should try that for a sob story, a loud purr of an engine sounds. Its the size of a damn baby elephant! Flames dance along the

sides, holyshite! The leather, on the bike its, human skin! Am I the only one creeped out by this?

If your scared by the bike,which you should be,the rider was was twenty-one times wore shades to cover his eyes, his hair was an oily black crew cut, and his size could make a pro-fighter back walked in, and time seemed to rewind,

the wateress asked again, "Do you have money to pay?" "I'll cover it." the biker announed loudly. He sat on our side of the booth,

pushing me and Annabeth to the slams down a few golden coins, in the waiterss's hand, she looks scared and stutters

out, "This, this isn't wh-" "Is there a problem?" he askes grabbing out his knife and starts cleaning his nails. The lady gulped

before stuttering out a "no sir." and scampering off, imaginary tail between her legs. "You can't just do that!" Annabeth exclaims

eyes wide, "Sure I can, that's what I love about this culture!" he laughed loudly. I frowned,Percy spoke up, "What's it to you?" after being questioned on his father, what the heck! I thought, never make a guy who's paying for you mad, its like a rule. "Percy!"

Annabeth growled, trying to kick him under the table.

"'S ok, I like 'em with a bit of spunk, long as they know I'm the boss." then I relised who this was, Ares god of war, the dudes like, really scary, and was Clarisse's dad, scary right? She was the camp bully, and has shoved me down a toilet more times than I can't count, so like 340 I that's giving me the benfinet of the explaing some things, we got the jist, were going to have to take a break on the 'going to Hades to get back Percy's ma, and save a lightning bolt or die' quest to get his shield, yeah thats not selfish at all. Long story short were going to get the damn shield! The entrance was padlocked and had the faded logo sign crooked. Honeslty If that was a rather odd place to go on a date. Percy remarked "Whoa, if this is classy I'd hate to see his girlfriend!" "Uh Percy don't insult his girlfriend, see she's kinda tempramental, mostly when people call her ugly." Annabeth warned

sternly, Percy frowned "Who is she Echidna?" "Nope, Aphrodite!" he whispered her name, looking a little out of it. I reached out ansd wacked him on the back, bring him back form 'Lala land'.

"Work first then you can go back to lala land!" I inform him, "Maia!" He screams flying over the gate, flipping in the air, acting like it was part of the 'act'. However me, Annabeth and Percy had to climb up, lifting up wire, helping each other not to fall to their possable first we had no idea were to look for the shield, after all, this isn't the most normal date place, who knows what there make out place would be? I sure didn't. Then Annabeth yelled "Hey look!" pointing at something horriable, not like monster horriable, like gross horriable. It was called Tunnel Of diffrent, you'd expect it to be pink, frilly, gross ecteria, it was a empty bowl shaped circle, that looked like the kind at skate parks. A little ways in, there was a little pink and whit boat two seats, in there on one side

there it was, Ares's shield. the fuss of Annabeth getting on the boat with Percy, and robit er robot spiders trying to murder us, and ending up on MTV for the gods, we ended up with the shield. You know, in my thoughts, this is like Harry Potter the Twilight Zone, Alice in wonder land or some crazy shite. Man I love it! I never knew demi-god also meant crazy creater, hmmm have to look in to that!

**disclamer, nope not even for cristmas damn!**


	7. paradise!

**Oc/ Nico Don't own don't sue. sorry 'bout being lazy, had to catch up on school. Longer next time**

Ok, as I said before are "Quest" for Ares was kinda selfish, but it payed off like, alot. We got a ride on a "human animal transport" bus. And a back-pack full of, a Zip-lock bag fill of money, and a pouch full of drachmas, and a bag of double stuff oreos. And thank Hermes some fresh cloths, at the sight of them, I almost cried, no humane animal bus, however was anything but humane, in fact it was down right were three animal's on the truck, a Lion, a Zebra and I think its an Antelope, not quite sure a cat owner I can say I've smelt some horrid smells, but that truck was twenty times worse. The Antelope had a cheap faded "happy birthday" ballon tyed to to its horn. The lion had a sack of turnips by his cage, he had decided not to Zebra besides having raw hambuger meat on a styrofoam try (as did the Antelope) he had a rainbow assorment of gum stuck in his mane. As I said horrid. If I was shocked, Grover was pissed, he seemed ready to go grab his reed pipes and shove them down the drivers wind pipes, huh reed pipes, wind .

Annabeth had me hold the Antelope,while she cut the ballon's string,we wanted to cut the rainbow of colors of gum from it's mane, but Grover said it wouldn't be a good idea since we were in a moving truck, he's most likley and me traded food among the amimals, giving the Antelope and Zebra the turnips and the meat to the many interseting conversations happened on the drive, well, besides Annabeth's and Percy's, yes I was easedropping, probly wouldn't have had to if they invited me into that conversation, freaking jerks. Turns out she ran away at six, met Thalia **(The tree girl) **and Luke, fought monsters, well, thats all I got, then I fell asleep. I seriously suck at easedropping.

I woke up to a comontion, apperantly the guys who owned the truck **(Eddie and Maurice)** were animal smugglers, leading us to hide by the cages or any where we would be out of veiw. Maybe it was the fact that Grover was half-goat, or that this site was sad, Grover seemed ready to kill those guys. One of the men, walked into the truck, as soon as the Lion saw him, he let out a great roar, causing the man to douse the Lion with the Lion growled, trying to look scary and threating, but with its wet an maulnurished look it wasn't easy. Behind the turnip bag, I heared Grover growl lightly. Eddie **(or was it the other guy?)** tossed a

rumpled up happy-meal, calling the Zebra "Stripes", telling the animal this was it's last stop and they were taking him to a place were he would be cut in half. Grover seemed to get more furious when ever that door took out his sword, causing me to jump, I'm not comptable so much with anything pointy in his hands,ok? He smashed the lock, letting the Zebra out of its cage.

Grover let the other animals out, letting them walk around for a little, Maurice checked the back, causing the Zebra to pounce out and run. As it ran out I turned to Annabeth and shrugged, "Its Vegas, no one will notice!" **(A/N I just meant I love that place but its wild,no offence!)**

In all the comontion, no one seemed to notice slipped into the hot desert sun, we stared walking waiting for a plan to hit uslike a must of gotten lost some where, because we ended up at a dead end road, in front of Locus hotel and Casino.

Honestly at first when I saw the hotel, I forgot what my quest was for a second, instead captavated by the sweet smelling smelled like all the sweet smelling flowers I've ever smelt, was that how a Locus smelt, better than the hipnotzing then the others?

The door man, taking pity on us, invited us in, the room was in one word awsome, it was like one giant game room. All of the games you could imagin, from pac-man to virtual reality suits. My first that was holy shite, and If you saw it, that would be yours to. There were also Bungee jumping, slots ect. A bellhop welcomes us to the Hotel, giving us these cards. He tells us about them and how to use them.I can't believe it, this place, after going through pratical hell, this place is paradise!


	8. big number

_**No still don't however my birthday is coimin up...;} note was gonna be OC?Nico, but not anymore**_

I said that the locas hotel and cosino was paradise, right? It looked like paradise after about a week or so dragging eachother throught the mud and muck. A person who worked there gave us these 'cash cards' telling us a few things. Like to call the front desk if we needed anything. It was awesome. The rooms _(one for Percy and Grover, the other for me an Anna) _they were filled with clean cloths _(thank Hermes) _towles and basicly hotel stuff.

When I come out of the shower, I see Annabeth playing an educational TV program full blast, and I have to hold the table for support. That girl, ...just wow. She gets mad when Percy comments, gods he's an idiot! Never piss of a child of Athena, it means you certin demis is soon to decide to go play around in the game room, even though my mucless protested, it was to much to resist.

There was a waterslide _(how that was indoors I have not figured out yet) _There was laser tag, snowboarding and Bungee-jumping. DI Immortals! There was hundreds and thousands of games. It just got better. And I forgot, I forgot I was supposed to be helping Annabeth get the quest she wanted;helping Percy get his mom back; make sure there was no world was III! That would be bad, very, very fucking bad! But, I forgot, I was distracted by the dancing, flashing lights, and feel of adrenaline. So when Percy started telling me we had to go, I ignored him. I was to busy trying to have as much fun as possable.

But, when Annabeth told me we had to go, I paided attention. I mean Its not that I like Annabeth more than Percy, just that, well when a regular person says the world is ending, you don't pay attention. But, when a _smart_ person says the exaxt same thing, you tend to listen better. Its just a fact. Nothin to wake me up Annabeth decided to scare the living daylights outta me. "Chickens." I hate her so much!

"Your afraid of chickens?"

"Shut up, Percy."

Then we left to find Grover. He was playing this game, like backwards hunting seson. I half expected him to yell "For Bambi!" when I heard a man scream as the deer shot him. "Grover!" we yelled in sinc, scary. As Grover yelled to be resleased to go back to the game, his shoe's helping, we tugged him to the front guy at the desk told us about some cards, saying that there were more games, and for a moment, I almost let myself be swayed, let the thoughts of beds, warm blankets, _clean cloths_ flood my mind. I had to grip Annabeth's hand to rember about are quest, and the world.

Five days. We had been in that hotel for five days, when we should have been fixing this mess! Now instead of our six days, we had one. One day to give back the lighning bolt. To stop world war III from happing.

I blame Annabeth. Loading us all in a taxi telling the _(fat)_ driver we needed to go to Los Angles.

"Do you take Cosino cash cars?" he scanned it, and wow, t-h-hats a _big_ number.


End file.
